falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Parkview Apartments
(interior apartment) (interior lounge) |footer = Apartments to the left, Lounge on the right }} The Parkview Apartments is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. The apartments surround the Parkview Lounge, an unmarked, quest-related location. When approaching the area, the Sole Survivor will likely witness a rooftop battle between some raiders and super mutants. Layout There are two buildings connected by a walkway over the roof: the apartments and the lounge. Parkview lounge The lounge consists of three interior floors. A staircase on the exterior of the apartments takes the Sole Survivor directly to the second floor. The second floor shows evidence of a recent firefight and contains a large bar and pool table. There is an elevator that goes down to the first floor and a staircase leading to the third. The third floor houses some more raider and mutant bodies and contains an office and sitting space. An Expert level safe can be found on the wall, low to the ground. There is also a door leading outside to the roof. On the roof, one can navigate around some ramps to the top and to either a bridge to the other building or the last room of the lounge portion. This room contains a wall-mounted, Expert safe and a steamer trunk with leveled loot. Across the bridge on the apartment roof is a location for a MILA. Notable loot Parkview lounge * A Vault-Tec lunchbox can be found on the second floor inside a filing cabinet drawer in an office. * The Haptic drive for the Quartermastery quest can be found at the top of the lounge in the last room inside the steamer trunk with other leveled loot. Apartment building * An overdue book can be found on the first floor in a bathtub under a skeleton. * A Vault-Tec lunchbox can be found in the apartment that is immediately to the left of the main entrance. The lunchbox is inside of the kitchen fridge. Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth - Knight Rhys has ordered the elimination of the raiders occupying the site. * Concierge - Caretaker has requested that the threat at Parkview apartments. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and elimate the hostiles in the building. * Kidnapping - A group of super mutants can take up residence in the lounge after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Leading by Example - Lancer Captain Kells has requested that a brotherhood squire is to accompany the Sole Survivor to clear out the hostiles at the location, as part of their training. * Quartermastery - Scribe Haylen has ordered the Sole Survivor to retrieve a piece of pre-War technology from the location. * Weathervane: Parkview Apartments - Tinker Tom has identified the location as a suitable site for installing a MILA to monitor the Freedom Trail. The Sole Survivor must scale the building to the indicate location and install the MILA. * Randolph Safehouse - Clear hostiles at Parkview lounge. Appearances The Parkview Apartments only appear in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4_Parkview_Lounge_interior.jpg|Lounge interior Category:Boston buildings ru:Жилой дом «Парквью» uk:Житловий будинок «Парквью» zh:景園公寓